Electrical components that are mounted in the engine compartment of a vehicle are subjected to wide ranges of environmental conditions and physical abuse. In particular, electrical components in an engine compartment are subject to substantial ranges in temperature due to climatic changes and engine operating conditions. These components are exposed to soil and are frequently splashed with water, lubricants and fuels. Electrical components on a vehicle are almost continuously subjected to vibrations during use, are frequently subjected to sharp jarring movement as the vehicle traverses a rough road, and are often directly contacted by maintenance personnel working in the engine compartment.
Developers of automotive electrical components must address the various demands that are imposed upon the connector. Additionally, specifications generally limit these electrical components to a small space envelope in view of the increased crowding of electrical and mechanical components in the engine compartment of a vehicle. The electronics industry also is extremely competitive, and it is necessary for the engineer to design components at a minimum relative cost. Even small savings in size or cost can be very significant.
In such environments, it is important that the connectors be maintained in electrical engagement. This is often accomplished through the use of spring clips which are inserted into recesses of the housing of the connector. The spring clips cooperate with mating connectors or components to maintain the connector and mating connector in both mechanical and electrical engagement. While these spring clips are effective, they are additional components which can be inadvertently removed, potentially causing damage to the engine or other components.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a connector housing with integral latching members which minimizes the number of separate and discrete components. It would also be beneficial to provide such a connector housing with integral latching members which eliminates the need for product assembly, decreases the production cycle time and reduces the inventory of components.